Providing multimedia content via computing devices has become more prevalent as processing power and memory technologies have improved. In particular, as the capabilities of mobile phones and portable computing devices have increased, users have started to consume more and more multimedia content. For example, users of smart phones and tablet computers may readily download and consume multimedia content, such as video content, image content, and audio content. In some instances, the multimedia content may be embedded in an electronic content item with text content, such as in an email or in a webpage.
Additionally, as the capabilities of computing devices increase, content providers may desire to expand the use of multimedia content in different forms of electronic content. Further, as multimedia content is provided to increasing numbers of computing devices, maintaining the integrity of the multimedia content may become more difficult. Providing a satisfying user experience may also prove to be challenging as the performance of computing devices is affected by the consumption of memory space and processing power due to the retrieval and storage of increasing amounts of multimedia content.